Optical scanners are used to capture images of objects, such as documents, three-dimensional articles, pictures, etc. Optical scanners emit light which is directed toward an object, the object reflects the incident light and the reflected light is detected by a light detecting device in order to capture an image of the portion of the object on which the light is incident. The incident light is moved across a surface of the object in order to capture an image of a greater portion of the object.
In some instances, the optical scanner includes a light source which emits light which is incident on a rotating polygonal mirror. A direction of light reflected by the rotating polygonal mirror changes as the polygonal mirror rotates to move the light across the surface of the object. In some instances, the rotating polygonal mirror is replaced with one or more pivoting planar mirrors. A single pivoting planar mirror operates in a similar manner as the rotating polygonal mirror. Optical scanners which include more than one pivoting planar mirrors include planar mirrors which pivot about different axes to facilitate two-dimensional control of the reflected light.
In some instances, an optical scanner includes a reflective micro-electrical mechanical system (MEMS) device which controls a direction of reflection of the incident light. The reflective MEMS is capable of two-dimensional scanning and of controlling an amount of light reflected in each direction based on movement of individual components of the reflective MEMS.